


Morningstar

by geminiangel



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: On a last minute trip to the west coast, Tony is confronted by memories of a past he thought was forgotten. Will he and Gibbs find the missing sailor before his cover and life are exposed?Based on lovely work by Rose_MALMAISON FOR THE REVERSE BANG 2020.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94
Collections: NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge





	Morningstar

“Morningstar!” Paree Verdant whistled at the vision in front of him. Although the man he’d addressed didn’t turn around or acknowledge his greeting in any way, Paree prided himself on never forgetting an ass, especially one he’d been intimately acquainted with. “Hey, Morningstar.” Paree placed a hand on the man's shoulder. 

Tony turned around grabbing the hand applying slight pressure. “Don’t touch the suit. Special agent Anthony Dinozzo. Can I help you?” Anthony released his grip. 

Paree held both hands up in a classic law enforcement stance. “My bad. You look like someone I used to know.” 

“From the back?”

“What can I say? In leather, he had an as...”

DiNozzo shoved a picture at the man to cut off that sentence. “Have you seen this man?”

Paree took the picture taking note of the uniform. “A marine? Here? He AWOL?”

“He’s dead.” Tony said flatly. “We found evidence he may have spent some time around here.”

Paree pursed his lips and shook his head. “Not really a marine hangout.” He said handing back the photo.

“He just finished boot camp. Fresh out of Parris Island. He was taking a few days leave while waiting for deployment.”

“Got a card? If… I think of something.”

Tony bit the inside of his cheek but obligingly handed over a card with his cell.

“Everything okay here?”

“Fine, boss. Just canvasing.”

“Anything?”

Tony shook his head. “You?”

“Nope. Someone here knows something.”

“Your gut?”

Gibbs’ steely gaze swept over the courtyard bar. “Let’s pack it in for the night.”

With a long last look, Paree slipped away into the throng of people. The silver haired man had a dangerous air. So, when Tony looked around Paree had disappeared. 

“He a problem?” Gibbs asked.

“No. Mistook me for someone. I am beat.”

“Let’s go.”

In his room, Tony wearily peeled off his jacket. Since Private Wiltson’s body had been found, they had been working the case overtime. He had grabbed a hour or two on the cargo flight to California but he was ready for some serious sleep. Tousling his hair he started for the shower unbuttoning his shirt when he cell started vibrating. He read the two-word text. He wanted to ignore it so bad but with a ragged sigh he grabbed his room card jamming it in his pocket with the phone.

“Wasn’t sure that you’d come.” Paree was leaning on a palm tree smoking a cigarette. 

“Probably shouldn’t have. Those things are going to kill you.”

“You know me. Live hard, leave a good-looking corpse.” Paree pulled the pack. “One for old times’ sake?”

Tony stepped closer taking a cigarette and leaned in letting Paree light it for him. He drew the clover smoke in and his lips curved into a smile. “Haven’t had one of those in years.”

“Looking good, Morningstar.”

“It’s Tony.”

Paree shook his head. “Naw. Met him earlier. Jacket. Hair styled.” The older man took in the tousled hair and open neck. “It’s been too damn long, Morningstar.” 

Giving up on the name, Tony leaned against the nearest tree. “Long time. Never expected to see you here. Figured you would have dropped out.” Tony studied him. Still the rock star wannabee with a bit of a Billy Idol look but it worked for him. The tight leather, the spiked hair, open shirt. His body still tight and strong. And a duster in the California heat. Only Paree.

“Nothing out there for me. This is my world. Thought it was yours.”

“Paree.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You dropped out.”

“Nothing for me here.”

“I was nothing?” Paree took a jerky drag and blew out a ragged breath.

“I could tell.”

“Tell?”

“The end of the journey. I noticed.” Tony also drew a somewhat ragged breath. “You weren’t you anymore. Figured you just didn’t know how to tell me it was over. You were looking for a way out.” He shrugged. “Decided it would be easier for both of us if I didn’t drop in the next circuit.”

“I wasn’t looking for a way out, Morningstar.” Paree dropped the cigarette grinding it out. “I was trying to figure out how to get you to stay.”

Tony slowly raised his gaze meeting the other man’s gaze. “What?”

“Realized that I’d found what I’d been looking for in the circuit. I knew you had to go so I held off. Spent the rest of the season making plans. Hell, I got a job in the valley managing a club. Got an apartment with a mini view. Wanted to have things in place. Was planning to ask you to move in.”

“Paree…”

“Called Curtis a few weeks before the circuit. Told him I wanted to start a schedule. He called bullshit.” Paree smiled wryly. “Planned to meet the plane, take you to the apartment. Had it all planned. He told you weren’t dropping in for the circuit.” Paree tilted his head back against the tree and closed his eyes feeling the fresh pain slicing him. 

“He never told me you called.” 

“He told me to give you time. If it was meant to be, you’d drop in. You never did. Never talked to him again. Like you said, nothing for you here.”

Tony stubbed out his cigarette automatically policing the butt. He shook his head. “Everything I wanted was here.”

“I know when you drop out, we drop things. Pick up the next circuit. I didn’t even know where you were. I wanted to call Curtis and beg for your number. Just to hear your voice. Ask you to drop in. Didn’t think you’d have come.”

“I bought a ticket.” Tony shook his head and his eyes closed as he remembered those days in the police academy; wanting nothing more than to just walk away. “I didn’t last two days into the circuit when I found myself at the airport. Booked a ticket. Just kept thinking maybe if I begged… Hell, Paree, I just kept changing the date. I couldn’t bear to drop in and find out you’d moved on. I spent a fortune changing the departure date on that ticket. If I had known you called…”

A slightly shaky hand traced the side of his face. “I missed you, my Morningstar.” Paree took a deep breath. “Couldn’t believe it when Corlia called and said you were here. Told myself I was going to stay away but …”

“Corlia? I didn’t see her.”

“She checked you into your room. She is pissed you didn’t recognize her.”

“No… That was Corlia?”

“After two failed marriages, three kids and a stint for drugs.” 

“You two?”

“Still batting for the other team. I throw her a gig now and then to try to help her out.”

“Gig?”

“Still manage that club. I was getting to old to work the circuit. This lets me keep in the loop and I help with the schedule like I used to. Always wondered it one day you’d drop in…” Paree shook his head. 

“I was sick a few years back. Used to think about picking up a set somewhere but then I blew my lungs.” Tony sighed. “It wouldn’t have been the same… not without you there…”

“Well, I better get going. Got to close the club. Got a spare picture of your vic?”

“You recognize him.”

“So many passers through now days, but something about him. Of course, no one looks like themselves when they drop in. Let me show it around. If I don’t see you before you leave, it was good seeing you.” Paree turned to walk away. He stopped and his head dropped for a minute. Turning back, he stalked back to Tony. “One for old times’ sake, Morningstar?” Then his lips were on Tony’s. Hands found their way into each other’s hair as the years melted away. 

Paree pulled away slowly. “If I’d called…”

“I’d have used the ticket.”

“Take care of yourself, Tony.” This time when Paree turned and stalked away, he didn’t stop.

Tony considered hitting the bar but decided that facing Gibbs in the morning with a hangover was trouble he didn’t need. Back in his room, he closed the door and leaned back against it, closing his eyes, wishing for a drink.

“Decide to go for a walk before bed?” Gibbs snapped on the light next to the chair in the corner of the room.

“Boss… I…”

“He know our vic, Morningstar?”

“Morning…”

Gibbs tossed a packet onto the bed. “Your frat brother sent me a that. Said he got that text from an old friend. Faxed it here and the desk clerk brought it up.”

Reluctantly, Tony stepped to the bed and picked it up. On top was a one-word text from Paree to Curtis. He had to agree Curtis was an asshole as he thumbed through the packet of pictures; him and Curtis, him and Paree, him with Paree. “Boss, it was a long time ago.”

“Figured by the pictures.” Gibbs looked at him expectantly.

“What did he tell you?”

“Told me if I wanted to know the truth, it was your story to tell.”

Again, Tony wished for a drink. Dropping the file onto the bed, Tony stood for a moment with his eyes closed. 

“DiNozzo.” 

Tony looked at Gibbs just in time to catch the beer lobbed at him. “Your friend sent this with the file. Two can limit. We still have work to do in the morning.” 

Tony popped the top and hastily swallowed the foam. It was icy cold, and he noticed the small cooler next to Gibbs’ chair. There was no way Gibbs would let this drop, but it was all so raw again. 

“It start in college?”

Tony started to nod and then shook his head. It was so long ago but not long enough. “You know I went to Ohio on a scholarship… It was… When I graduated from RIMA, Senior had already disowned me. He didn’t even bother to show up at my graduation.” Tony took a long sip. “The other graduates and their families piled in their cars and drove off. Commandant felt sorry for me. Sent me to a motel for the night in a taxi. As if that was going to fix it…” Tony said wryly. “But, hey, got me out of his hair. I wasn’t his responsibility anymore.”

“So, you…” Gibbs gestured at the pictures.

“No.” Tony shook his head feeling the old anger welling. “Hell, Gibbs, I was homeless.”

Gibbs crushed the beer can in his hand. He’d known Senior had disowned his SFA but he’d never stopped to consider what had happened to Tony the summer between school and college. He’d just assumed Senior would do the decent thing. He knew Senior; he should have figured it out.

“I started hitching my way to Ohio. I had no work experience and a diploma from military academia. Not exactly on the top of anyone’s hiring list. Found out that if you were polite the soup kitchens would sometimes give you a few odd jobs to make a few bucks. Went from shelter to shelter, if I was lucky. Tried not to spend time on the streets; I’d sleep in the woods. Safer there.”

“By the time college started, I was a mess. Figured I’d be a target then this big guy grabbed my arm and declared we were roommates.”

“Curtis?”

“Yep. Never said a derogatory word. Cut my hair in the dorm. Went through my back pack then hauled me downtown bought me a couple outfits. Told me I couldn’t go to class in uniform. Made sure that I got enough to eat and I started putting back on the weight I’d lost. He never asked anything. Not till spring semester. You know, when the semester ends… I had nowhere to go. I had saved what I could, but the stipend wasn’t much. I was resigned to being homeless for the summer.”

Tony absently grabbed his second beer from the air. “He sat me down and told me about the circuit. Told me I was going with him. That’s when I dropped in the first time. Talk about culture shock.” Tony smiled wryly. “He was heading the band at the time. He knew I could play piano so he put me on keyboard. RIMA graduate playing in a grunge band, crammed in a van following the underground music circuit. First time, he caught me with a joint he hauled me back to the van and whipped my ass. He told me that wasn’t why we were there. I kept my nose clean after that.” He fingered the pop top.

“That’s when you met Verdant?”

“He was a fringe player. Whatever group needed a member, he filled in. It was him that caught me singing along out back the stage one night. He went to Curtis and next night, I found myself standing on stage; scared to death with a microphone in my hand. Two days later…” Tony poked through the pictures on the band finally putting his finger on one of himself in full costume; crimson hair, gold spike tips, leather pants and shirt. “Morningstar hit the circuit.”

“Me, Tony DiNozzo, reject… The hottest thing on the circuit. Paree just seemed to hook up with us then. He and Curtis managed it all. We were on top.”

“You were together.”

Tony touched a picture of himself leaning back against Paree. “Yes. I was terrified we’d be targeted but it didn’t matter on the circuit. No one cared we were bisexual. Then August came. Curtis told it was time to drop out, we had to get back to school. I hated to go.”

“You’d found a home.” Gibbs stated knowing what that had meant to the young man.

“Next two summers, we automatically dropped in; me and Curtis.”

“And Verdant?”

“He followed the circuit year-round. When we stepped off the plane, he met us. It was like we hadn’t been apart.”

“You didn’t go back.”

“After Pitt busted my leg, I was in a downward spiral. Towards graduation, Curtis sat me down. He told me he’d been accepted to law school and wouldn’t be dropping in that year. He didn’t want it held against him. He handed me an envelope. Told me that it was a recording contract. Somebody heard me cover Idol’s White Wedding. They wanted to sign me, Morningstar. Curtis said if I wanted to drop in, if I wanted to try to go for it. Towards the end of the previous circuit, things had felt off.”

“With Verdant?”

“Yes. I thought he was looking for a way out. I was so confused. Then there was the fire and I joined the academy.”

“You never saw him again?”

“It wasn’t how it worked. What happened on the circuit, stayed on the circuit.” Tony drained his beer. “We never wrote or talked over the break. I joined the academy. Two days later, I found myself standing in the airport a ticket my hand.” Tony shook his head. “I wanted to hop a plane so bad. I wanted to drop in. But, I didn’t. I kept changing the departure date. Must have the record for the most expensive plane ticket in history. Economy class to California from Peoria, Baltimore, Washington.”

“You never used it. Never saw Verdant again.” Gibbs sought confirmation.

“Not until tonight. How’s that old song go? Looks like we made it,” Tony sang softly, “Left each other on a way to another... All hail, Manilow!” Tony sighed. “He called Curtis that spring.”

“Verdant did?” The older man watched the play of emotions on his SFA’s face. 

“And that asshole never told me… He got a job for me… for us. And an apartment, not a crappy van and I never knew.”

“If you had, would you have used the ticket?” Gibbs saw the confusion.

Finally, Tony met Gibbs’ gaze. “Yes.”

“Would have been law enforcement’s loss.” 

Tony just shook his head. “It probably wouldn’t have worked out. Too young. Music careers are so fickle.” Tony laughed. The two beers were hitting hard due to his exhaustion. “Abby has a copy of my one gig. Caught her listening to “White Wedding” one day. She told me about the great Morningstar who just dropped off the face of the earth.”

“You tell her?” Gibbs asked.

“Tell her what?”

“That you’re Morningstar.”

“I’m not. He’s gone. Disappeared. Didn’t you hear? Just dropped out and never dropped back in.”

Gibbs sat his beer down realizing Tony was buzzed. “Come on.”

“Hummm?”

Gibbs moved to the head of the bed and pulled back the covers. He got Tony up and managed to strip his outer clothes off and wrestle him in to bed. “Get some sleep.” Gibbs started to walk to the door and then turned back. “You going to use that ticket?”

“I didn’t say I still had it.”

“Economy class to California from Peoria, Baltimore, Washington.” Gibbs repeated back to him.

“I don’t have it anymore. Turned it in.”

Gibbs couldn’t prevent himself from asking even knowing he was taking advantage of Tony’s slight drunkenness. “When?”

“First time you had me over for cowboy steaks.”

“Could buy a new one. Don’t often get a second chance. Or find someone who held on that long.”

“No. That plane took off a long time ago.”

“Get some sleep.”

The next morning, Gibbs shut the door to his room and turned to find Verdant stand there. He remained silent and stared back at the other man. 

Finally, Paree held out an envelope. “Your private dropped in the last few years. Had a semi-stalker. Some of the others had pictures of the guy watching your private perform. They made copies. Guy disappeared around the time your private did. All the info is in there.”

Gibbs pulled the picture up and his eyes narrowed. He felt his gut clench even though he knew the case was solved. “Thanks.”

“Guess you’ll be heading back east.”

“As soon as we can get a flight.”

“Couple tickets in there. First flight out.”

“We can catch a cargo.”

“Take them. Agent Gibbs, Tell Morning... Tony if he’s ever back in the area…”

Gibbs stared at the man and said definitively. “He won’t be.”

“There’s an extra ticket…” Paree started.

“He won’t need it.”

“He’s been alone a long time.”

“No. He hasn’t.”

“Not what his face told me last night.” Paree turned to leave. “You know, he likes older men. He could do worse.”

Gibbs watched the man until he disappeared down the stairwell. Closing his eyes, he sighed. Shaking his head, he stepped down the hall and pounded on the door. “DiNozzo. We got a plane to catch. It’s time to go home.”


End file.
